八岐大蛇你要吃点苦头了
by huanxi123
Summary: 搬运


当八岐大蛇被阴阳师贴上符咒，一败涂地的时候，他有些惊讶地发现自己并没有憎恨的情绪。

他躺在黏稠滑腻，残留着些许温暖的液体中，清晰地感受到破碎的内衬贴在自己的腰上，腿上，一块一块。渐渐地，他闻到腥甜的气息，讶异着血液、毒液、肢体碎片与怨灵的混合物产生的潮热。

他这才意识到，他失败了，汹涌的恐惧随着意识回笼淹没住他的躯体。

他在恐惧，在害怕，颤栗着想要起身，却控制不住自己的躯体。

他恐惧失控。

操纵着从凝固开始融化翻转的思绪，大脑像是被搅碎的蛋黄一样钝痛，以至于曾经的神明流出生理性的眼泪。他自从存在于世间从未流泪，他没有悲悯，没有伤痛，没有恐惧。而第一次流泪却像是要把所有错失的情感尽数弥补。

他的理智告诉自己，要先知道自己的处境。至少要在失控的命运里夺回微不足道的一点控制。

钝痛。钝痛。钝痛。这是一根根刺入蚌壳的刺，要把柔软脆弱瑟瑟发抖的蚌肉搅烂，让蚌壳挤出悲鸣的泪。

久到眼泪在脸上布满成薄薄的冰凉，八岐大蛇找到一个模棱两可的答案。他在阴阳的边缘陷落，在生死之间细细窄窄的夹缝里，他也许是活着的，他还可以感受疼痛，可他也许已经死了，变成冥界人间都唾弃的渣滓，被扔在无人管辖的深渊中，不得轮回。

神的骄矜让他努力感受着四肢躯干，从皮到骨，从手指到胸膛，渐渐地将力量汇集着想要站起身。斑驳地覆盖在身体上的液体像是油一样粘连，又像是剥开浆果一样完全地流淌下来，他越是感受就越是在心底烙下沉重灼烫的疤痕。他的理智终于开始厌恶这些液体。

八岐大蛇几近力竭，他的小指才轻轻地勾了勾。这让他涌起一股名叫狂喜的情绪。

当情绪达到最高，像是要飘荡到云间得到救赎时，身下的液体剧烈地搅动起来，像是要把他拖进这片腥浊的死海一般。

八岐大蛇惊恐地明白自己的动作唤醒了阴阳之间混沌不清的生物—或许是死物，而自己瘫软的身躯就像是沧海间脆弱的，帆破桅倒的游船，惊惶又无力。

会被吞噬么？液体渐渐没过髋骨，顺着腹部一寸一寸地侵略，直到胸膛之上，八岐大蛇有些好笑地想，这是不是意味着自己能够死了，从阴阳的夹缝中溜走？

而液体在没到他下颌的时候停止了上涌，只是兜兜转转地环绕着失格的蛇神，舔舐着他的脸庞，让他在将要被淹没的一瞬间惊恐地僵硬着。

这不是普通的液体。蛇神意识到。

怨灵与鲜血断肢遗留下的胎盘孕育出翻涌的浊物，他是生死的入侵者，是逃亡怨灵的唤醒者，是多汁的蚌肉，是香甜的蜜酒。

它们会做该做的事。

像是在拆开精美的赠礼，液体涌入衣衫与肌肤之间，像是小心地确认着来访者的形状。八岐大蛇恼怒自己被当做一件任人摆弄的玩具，而事实上他已经变成深渊里唯一的乐趣。液体似乎感受到他剧烈起伏的情感，更加放肆地蜿蜒着爬上湿漉漉凉津津的脸颊，像是无数细小的触手汇集成条，细细密密的鞭毛抚摸吮吸他的眼泪与汗液，逼迫他产生更大的恐惧。神明的情感鲜美而珍贵，像是动物腹部无骨无刺的软肉，被好生剥开，露出洁白细腻的剖面。而这些混沌中污浊卑贱的产物以其为食，贪得无厌。

蛇神的肌肤已经紧紧地贴上一层或厚或薄，游走流转的液体，而衣衫像是被剥开的礼盒，被浊物试探着检查一番后吞噬殆尽。他只剩下完美的，纯净的，神的肉体。似乎他是不会受伤的，与阴阳师的战斗没有破坏被天地精雕细琢的躯壳。他只是失去了身体的控制，堕落晦暗，被混沌蚕食情感与肉身。

蛇神的情绪被这种任人鱼肉的姿态激起更多的回应。他控制不住地愤怒，最后回到惊恐，无力，羞耻。他是神，他所有的高傲被浊物玩弄欺压，而他甚至不知道下一刻会发生什么。

他流下了眼泪，因他身体上游走戏弄的浊液，在脸颊嘴边肆意抚摸的触手，他恐惧而愤怒，最后只能通过泪水与勉勉强强的呜咽来表达刺痛的情绪。

触手舔舐尽蛇神脸颊上的泪，似乎是顺着泪痕攀爬到了眼睑，最终确定了那甘美的汁水是从这里蔓延出的。它们知晓了，继而贪婪地想要吮吸更多。

浊液包裹着蛇神，碾压着白净而敏感的肌肤，像是仔细检查玩具的孩子，最后迟疑地压在了蛇神的小腹。

"唔！"蛇神第一次发出了清晰的声音，恐惧顺着脊椎蔓延出来，被欣喜若狂的触手饮尽。

浊液像是人类的手掌，柔软温暖，又富有弹性，浓稠与浅淡的液体用不同的力量压迫着蛇神的下体，又生出了细小的绒毛，酥酥麻麻地搔刮过从未使用过的物事。

恐惧与耻辱越发地强烈，泪水从蛇神的眼角产生，将竖起的瞳孔蒙上一层模糊的波纹。他的恐惧加深了身体的感受，他清楚地体会着浊液是如何把他的阳物按压套弄，柱体被绒毛在每一个方向似有似无的骚弄，产生淫乱而罪恶的快意。

蛇神闭上了眼睛，似乎这样就可以逃避此刻的屈辱，而触手却得寸进尺地包裹住紧闭的眼睑，搔刮着那一层薄薄的肌肤，好让神的泪水更加不受控制地涌出来。

闭上眼睛只会让他清清楚楚地体会着下体被按压抚慰，蛇神的阳物在浊液与触手的按压下逐渐坚硬了，那冰冷的蛇的肌肤似乎也泛起了情欲的温暖。

蛇神的嘴里发出破碎的呜咽，断断续续地涌出湿润的气息。他的身体已经开始恢复了，能够操纵的地方越来越多，可他宁愿自己丧失意识。肌肤随着浊液的包裹晕出浅淡的潮红，紧绷又松弛，似乎这样可以排解从未出现过的情欲。浊液意识到了什么，包裹住蛇神身躯的液体也开始按压抚摸。

"哈…啊…"蛇神终于张口了，能够控制自己的脸部没有给他带来丝毫的喜悦，顺着张开的嘴唇，触手伸出滑腻的尖端探进了口腔深处，在舌苔上刮蹭，让唾液顺着嘴角涌出，又被触手吮吸殆尽。

"呜…"蛇神脆弱的悲泣变成喉间压抑的呻吟，触手带着腥膻咸湿的滋味在口腔里搅动，带来干呕窒息的痛感，而下腹的快意由于窒息反倒变得鲜明刺激。在快要失去意识的一瞬，触手退开了。蛇神被劫后余生的庆幸打动了一瞬间，又迅速地失望后悔。他宁愿自己晕过去。

喘息在触手退开的时候终于溢出来，蛇神的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，一层薄汗又热又潮地浮现在身体表面，被浊液吮吸尽了，在皮肤上留下淡淡的痛意。下身似乎在抽搐着，双腿像是被拉直，又酥软地任由浊液把玩，蛇神屈辱地发现自己竟然在这污秽之物的戏弄下泄了出来。

浊液之中探出急切的触须，将蛇神的液体尽数吸纳，又不甘心地缠绕着柱身，用触尖挑逗敏感的头部，甚至顺着顶上的小孔想要钻进去。

高潮之后混沌的头脑暴露出原始的情感，餍足和恐惧充斥着蛇神颤抖的身体。过于敏感的阳物酥麻酸软的厉害，在触手急切的揉捏之下毫无反应地瘫软着。触手不甘心地揉捏着蛇神全身上下的肌肤，把那眼泪与汗液舔尽后似乎更加地饥饿。

蛇神从高潮中抽离出来，又被身后的触感吓得呜咽出声。触手顺着柔软的腿侧蜿蜒上去，带着粘稠的汁水按压着腿间紧闭的入口。被蛇神的恐惧鼓励了，触手按压着挤了进去。

"唔啊！…"被粘稠的触手进入并不疼痛，只有怪异又酥软的填充感。蛇神因此更为恐惧，大腿紧绷着想要阻止触手的进攻。

而他越是害怕屈辱浊液便越是兴奋，环绕着蛇神的液体像是沸腾了一般抚摸着蛇神浑身上下的肌肤，液体化成触手的模样，缠绕着邪神的大腿，强硬地逼迫他打开。

"呜…啊…"蛇神带着哭腔接受着由阳物到会阴之间酥麻的按压，后穴的触手已经完全地把他撑开了，张开的大腿像是献祭一般把最脆弱最隐秘的地方带入汹涌的情欲。

触手在蛇神的身体中肆意碾压着，似乎还有着吸盘一样的东西，在内壁上吮吸又摩擦。蛇神的身体已经瘫软了，被浊液与触手摆弄着，敞开着。随着触手愈发激动的按压，蛇神又被激起了情欲，阳物在浊液的抚慰下又逐渐硬挺了。

后穴的摩擦抽送已经变成了黏糊糊的快意，肉壁顺从地接纳着触手的鞭笞，让凸起的部分好好地碾压过每一寸汁水淋漓的肠壁。触手每一次抽送都那么深那么用力，蛇神从未想过液体也可以带来这么大的刺激，从撑开的穴口直到身体最深处都被紧紧地满满地充实着，摩擦着，带来些许疼痛，但更多是舒服。他的双腿已经顺从地张开了，贴合大腿的触手并没有用力，蛇神就敞开了双腿。他没有意识到自己疯狂的渴望。

几根触手又伸进了他微张的嘴里，搅动了舌头几下，开始膨胀，充斥，将蛇神的口腔几乎塞满，又别有用心地留下一个透气的小孔，好让喘息与呻吟混合着蛇神的眼泪一起漫延。蛇神的口腔被撑大到了极限，在脸上显现出两处情色的凸起，浊液从后颈压迫着蛇神的头部，让他避无可避地被口中巨大的触手抽送着。

"啊…"蛇神屈辱地感受着上下全被填满的充实，口腔与后穴被触手侵犯玩弄，像是男妓一样被无数男人的阳具填满。而他自己却淫荡地张开大腿，抽搐着还想要触手抽送得更深。

触手将蛇神的口腔摩擦填充，又急色地撞击着口腔深处，蛇神像是被逼迫着接纳一般，眼角被刺激出了泪水。而口腔里似乎也出现了怪异的快感，似乎自己的口腔也变成了一处性器。

蛇神的后穴被完全地操开了，每一处肉壁都颤抖又兴奋，流淌出腥膻的汁液谄媚地献给侵入的触手，让已然灼烫的肠壁再被狠狠地吮吸。触手在吮吸之后狂乱地搅拌抽送，数根触手来回地在蛇神的体内撞击，让身体深处无时不刻不被照顾着。而触手似乎是要故意激起他体内的淫乱，吮吸之后便是毫无规律的抽插，不愿再像方才那样仔细地照顾身体的每一寸。蛇神哭叫着蜷起双腿，扭着腰哀求触手的触碰，努力收缩穴口想要把触手吞得更深。

蛇神的身子湿透了，口腔与后穴被猛烈地抽送着，混合着自暴自弃的羞耻，像是要把他压碎。蛇神的眼角哭得通红，分不清是因为羞耻还是因为快感，睫毛上可怜兮兮地沾染了泪水，不断游走的触手便像是舌头一样色情地在他的脸上舔舐。

他的身体被揉得乱七八糟，淫乱不堪。快感摧毁了肢体的底线，身上每一处都叫嚣着无尽的快意，他似乎变成了一个性工具，在玩弄与侵犯之中自甘沉沦。但蛇神的思绪还残留了一丝清醒，让他清晰地感受着自己是多么淫荡地把双腿分到最开，用烂熟的后穴卷住触手，让触手在摩擦的红肿之中带来疼痛的快感。蛇神的情欲让他羞耻，被浊物玩弄，自己却用最淫乱的方式欣然接纳，口中，后穴与前方溢出清液的阳物都舒服得抽搐，自己的某一部分已经喜欢上了这种耻辱的快感。他自责而痛苦，身子却酥软着承受过量的刺激，反差越强烈，他的内心就越屈辱。

他不知泄了多少次，或许是随着后穴令人尖叫的高潮一起出了精，也或许是被触手的舔舐惹出了精液。触手开始对他汁液流尽的身体感到不满了，几近疯狂地搜刮着蛇神的体液。后穴的触手在体内膨胀，在入口处形成了一个巨大的结，加深着蛇神被操弄的羞耻，无论怎样，他是不可能让这个结出来了。穴壁被撑到极限，撕裂的痛苦变得明显，可在体内旋转抽插的触手把他填得那么满，在小腹上形成一个隐隐的凸起，他像是怀胎的妇人，肚腹中却是让他登顶极乐的东西。

"唔…"口中的触手已经探到了口腔最深处，狠狠地撞击着蛇神柔嫩的咽喉，逼迫他呻吟着溢出更多的唾液。而下腹缠绕在性器上的浊液似乎终于明白了体液的来源，分出一道极细的触手顺着顶端的小孔钻进去。蛇神感受着甘美的疼痛，挺动着下腹欲拒还迎地躲闪着。自然是躲不开的，触手进入了他的内部，蛇神却没有任何的惧怕的情绪，他接纳了触手进入身体的另一处管道，抖动着将那处也变成可以插入的肉穴。下体被浊液与触手从里到外细细地品味着，包裹住的性器与其他快要失去知觉的皮肤酸软又舒服，他将脆弱敏感的大腿内侧也交予触手摩擦，让皮肤红肿发热，像是处子被破开的疼痛与禁忌。

蜿蜒在胸膛上的浊液将蛇神的双乳挤压揉捏，他平坦的胸膛被压得像少女一般隆起着。乳珠一直是被关照的，浊液很清楚蛇神的敏感，当乳珠被吮吸拉扯的时候他会扬起脖颈，将后穴死死地夹住，双腿伸直又蜷缩，大开着颤抖。蛇神未经人事的乳尖是浅淡的粉色，似乎瑟缩着想要表示主人的童贞，每一次触碰都让蛇神带着哭腔尖叫呻吟，又不由自主地挺胸把那两颗淡粉的乳珠送到触手上。蛇神的下体被填满，却没有先前那么多汁水了，触手似乎是愤怒地拉扯着乳珠，让蛇神因为疼痛缩着身子。

不断的揉捻之下，触手在通红的乳尖发现了一处细小的开口，欣喜地分出两道钻进了蛇神的乳孔。细小的触手向蛇神的双乳注射进浑浊的液体，直到双乳隆起，让蛇神因为恐惧挣扎，才意犹未尽地离开。双乳被灌满了，像是被射进精液一样满满当当地充实着，在疼痛之后是麻痒，像是羽毛般骚弄着，让乳尖又开始渴求着触手的吮吸。而浊液却狠狠地压在蛇神的胸膛上，让双乳承受着难耐的疼痛，蛇神因为疼痛而清醒了一瞬，又被双乳溢出汁液的快意拉回深渊。

触手是贪婪的，进入蛇神身体的液体它们会加倍讨还。当浊液全部溢出，蛇神的双乳开始流淌出乳白色的奶液，甘甜而腥香。只是蛇神并没有机会目睹，触手已经将乳汁舔舐殆尽。他的乳尖也传来射精一般的快感，蛇神没有意识到自己的身体被完完全全地开发了，只是喜悦地将胸膛挺起，让已经通红的乳珠再被揉捏一番。

前后都被堵住，蛇神感觉自己的下体沉重又充实，呼吸之间紧绷的内壁挤压在触手上，每一瞬间都是被狠狠欺压的快感。蛇是贪婪的，尝到操弄的快意就食髓知味，并哀求着想要更多。清醒被快感压下去，羞耻在高潮的空白之中变得不那么重要了，蛇神用双手抚摸着身体，和不断抽动游走的浊液一同爱抚着湿漉漉的身躯。而浊液也是贪婪的，它不愿让甘甜的乳汁被蛇神的双手抹去，每当蛇神的双手想要捏住乳珠揉捏的时候就残忍地将他的手拉开，让蛇神发出欲求不满的哼声。

蛇神觉得自己到了极限，全身上下的快感让神明也甘于堕落，意识开始抽离，身体已经完完全全地失去了控制。而逼近极致的时候，前方堵住阳物的触手猛地抽离，一直未能释放的阳物终于泄出精水，蛇神的尖叫被口中的触手压回去，眼泪被也被吞食，莫大的快意把他淹没了，把他拉入海底。失控的身体不止是泄出了精液，断断续续的液体从全然酥软的体内涌出来，被操到失禁的羞耻还没能让蛇神知晓就被快感压下，只留下身体被彻彻底底地玩弄，被全然操坏的快感。

触手终于减缓了操弄，似乎明白蛇神已经承受不了这么多的快感，再也无法溢出甘美的体液。触手缓缓地从蛇神体内褪出，似乎不见了，只留下蛇神赤裸着躺在地上，双腿已经酥麻到不能闭紧，后穴微微张开，全然一副被玩坏的模样。

意识与屈辱一同回笼，蛇神强迫自己忽略被浊物操坏的快意，只是颤动的后穴与隆起的双乳依旧提醒着他之前的淫乱。他闭着眼睛调息着。

神明的自愈能力极好，八岐大蛇花了几个时辰找回了几分元气，只是不知浊液是什么淫乱的怪物，他隆起的双乳依旧淌着汁水，不断地提示着蛇神双乳的改变，愤怒之余，他又害怕身体被改造得无法逆转。

他支起身子，已经没有什么大碍了，他的身体如同才到此地的充满力量而，自己的头脑可以好好地控制住身体。

他看了看浑浊的黑红的天空，或许是可以叫做天空的地方，向着稍显明亮的地方走去。

他向前几步，猛地跌入湿滑的液体里。

蛇神如若崭新的躯壳让浊液欣喜若狂地沸腾着，在蛇神惊叫的前一瞬堵住了他的嘴。


End file.
